1. Technical Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor device and a fabrication method thereof
2. Discussion of Related Art
Advances in semiconductor device technology for use in high-performance electronic systems are typically directed to increasing capacity and/or speed. Various attempts are being made for integrating circuits having various functions in smaller semiconductor devices and operating the semiconductor devices at a higher speed.
In one proposed system for integrating circuits, semiconductor chips are stacked for the high integration and high-performance operations of semiconductor devices. For example, a multi-chip package may include a plurality of stacked chips mounted in one semiconductor package. In another example, a System-in Package (SiP) may include stacked different chips operating as one system. When a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked sequentially, a method for stably connecting the stacked semiconductor chips is needed.